Mistletoe
by Diesty-chan
Summary: okies this is a very late Xmas fic but i have my reasons. Boris wont pass the dreaded archway of doom but will Yuuri find another way to get his festive kiss? YxB (my first) and a little KxR! one-shot! shounen-ai! Please R&R?


Okay this is just a little festive fic, which I got inspiration for from talking to Em-chan and it's really for Ladyfiction as this is her pairing! And I got an idea of how to start whilst talking to her! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Rei: Diesty-chan doesn't own Beyblade, God help us if she did! We'd be at 24/7 if she did!

Kai: And that's a bad thing why Rei-Rei?

Diesty-chan: smacks back of Kai's head Get you're mind outta the gutter Hiwatari-san!

Kai: rubs head Ow! Rei can you kiss it better for me?

Rei: Stop being a wuss! chuckles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that time of the year again were snow fell heavily upon the upper half of the world, covering most countries in an ivory blanket. Every being wrapped themselves up in warm clothes as they hussled through the white snow in search of presents for their loved ones. Decorations went up in every home complete with a decorated tree in which presents would soon be put under and waited to be opened on the special day that caused this joyous event. Parties were held by families and friends to celebrate the month's festive mood. It was the month of giving and receiving that every person in the world loved.

And at one particular party in the cold country of Russia, our story begins.

He sat their vividly staring at the twig that was attached to an archway that he dare go near, he feared an attack from the party's host, which would embarrass him to no end. So instead he sat there just staring at it as if that would take the infernal twig down; but it didn't which he wasn't too pleased about.

He smelt the scent of all the good food in the room via the dreaded archway and it made him feel even more hungry that he was admitting to himself. Everyone at the party dashed into the room to snag the delicious food up and he just sat there listening to them gussling down the food. He could swallow his pride and stroll through the archway and get the dreaded attack over and done with, or he could just remain to sit there and insist he didn't need food. So which one do you think he took? The second, he was very full of pride.

A raven-haired boy entered the room through the archway with a plate of food and smiled at him. He then popped a sausage roll in his mouth and sat down next to him. He looked at the pride struck man and gave him a pondering look.

"Aren't you hungry Boris-san?" The boy asked innocently munching away on the plate of food.

Pale green eyes just stared at the boy that resembled feline features as he munched away on the food that made him feel more hungry. He cursed the neko-jin in his mind for sitting by him and then himself for being so stubborn and not moving.

"I'm fine." He answered him, whilst staring at the source of his starvation in the kitchen.

His source was happily munching away looking at him and then to the dreaded twig which sported a white bud, and then back to him with a wink. He averted his eyes straight away and wished he'd turned down his invitation.

"Are you sure you're fine? You keep looking at the kitchen Boris-san? Do you want a drink or something?" Rei continued to pester him; well that's what he thought in his mind. "I mean if you want a beer I'm sure Kai can get you one?"

The lad known as Boris then looked at the little neko-jin and smiled. "Yeah that'd be great." He told him, as he had finished his can a good part of an hour ago and he needed more alcohol to get him through the night.

"Cool, I'll go tell him." And with that the Chinese lad had departed the sofa and re-entered the kitchen.

Boris watched Rei wonder into the kitchen and flirtly talk to the stoic BBA Revolution captain. A redhead man soon joined the two which Boris wasn't happy about, and it was clearly seen on his facial expression. He looked at Boris after Kai had probably told him what Rei had requested for him. A twisted grin then appeared on the red-head which was obviously the one and only Yuuri Ivanov; and Boris wasn't too keen on that face at all. Violet eyes never left olive green as the owner of the violet orbs whispered in the ear of the shorter Russian who was serving the drinks. It was then that Kai sported the same look and evil glistened in his scarlet orbs turning them blood red. Boris now gulped, as he didn't know what plot Yuuri and Kai had devised together. Rei was pretty much left in the dark about the great plan, not that cared he was now talking to Mao.

Kai casually walked over to the fridge, which held the cans of lager in which Boris had requested. He pulled a can out and started to walk over to the archway of doom; in Boris' eyes. But just when Boris thought he'd get his drink Kai stopped. No instead Kai flipped up open the can and continued to down the cold beer, taunting the hungry and thirsty Russian. Kai then prompt himself in the archway right in front of Boris. Boris just seethed at the older lad, hoping his looks would kill or at least frizzle Kai.

Kai averted his gaze to the annoyed man seated on the cream couch. "I'm sorry Boris-san you want a drink or something?" Kai teased, grinning maniacal.

Giggling in the background could very well be heard and the Kyznetsov lad knew whom they were from.

Boris focused on Kai with a stern stare. "You very well knew I wanted one!" He hissed, getting very annoyed at how Kai was in Yuuri operation: To Jump Boris Under the Mistletoe.

"Well why don't you go get one? You know where the kitchen is." He placed his hand in the kitchen in a gesture of you know the way.

Yuuri was stood there in the kitchen shaking a can at him with a cheesy grin on his face. Boris groaned and turned away, deciding to look at the nicely decorated Christmas tree. He was getting sick of Yuuri playing with him in such a cruel way and he knew Yuuri was loving every second of it. As always.

It was nearing the end of the party and Boris still hadn't gone under the infernal archway of doom, though he had managed to snag some-ones food. Well Ivan was an easy target, all he had to do was hold the boy upside down and the food was his. And his for getting a drink that was easy too. Boris can be a really scary guy when he hasn't had any food or drink and Mao was also an easy target, though Lai did yell at him, not like he cared. So Boris was a little happy which of course annoyed Yuuri.

So happy that his hunger and thirst had been quenched Boris was slouched on the sofa watching the TV that some one had flicked on, looking a little tired. He wasn't even bothered what Yuuri was scheming up now and hadn't heard a peep out of him or Kai for a while.

It was then another person joined the sofa that Boris was happily reigning all by himself. But Boris had now lost his solitude but he was too tired to care or even look at the person who had joined him.

"Boris I'm sorry." With that said Boris' olive eyes immediately widened and he had no control over his body that was now staring at the red-head sat next to him, looking sorrowful.

Yuuri looked at the carpet. "I'm sorry for teasing you all night about the mistletoe, I've took it down now." He looked really apologetic thought Boris. He then looked at the archway of doom and it was true the dreaded twig and with a white berry had been taken down. Boris closed his eyes with a small happy smile gracing his lips. He was finally safe and his exit was Yuuri attacking free.

"It's okay I guess." He muttered accepting the apology from the party host.

Yuuri looked up at him and smiled, happy Boris had accepted his apology. Boris turned his attention back to the TV, which had a really boring show on and Yuuri was mindlessly looking at the carpet in his apartment. And so silence settled upon the two. An uneasy silence at that.

"B-Boris?" Yuuri stuttered. And Boris being the inquisitive one of the two had to look the redhead's way. And then he wished he didn't. As for in Yuuri's hand was the dreaded festive plant. Yuuri suggestively waved it in front of him with a devious grin on his lips.

"NO WAY!"

Boris made a dive for the exit, but Yuuri was a step ahead of him and stuck his foot out. Boris stumbled over Yuuri's foot and soon gravity in convened and the grey haired Russian was sent crashing to the floor. It took Boris all of two minutes to register in his mind what had happened and he growled at the cleverness of his fellow Russian. Yuuri had always been able to predict peoples next move. Something he had since the abbey days.

He then felt a heavty weight upon his waist and Boris then soon then realised that he had unfortunately landed on his back, leaving himself open for Yuuri to attack him, which was this great weight on his waist.

Yuuri leered down at him, straddling his waist and dancing the little twig in between his fingers. Boris was pinned and no way to escape. He had been caught right at the last minute when he thought he was safe.

"Did you think you'd get away without giving me a festive kiss?" Yuuri grinned at the stranded Russian, who glared back at him.

"You had this planned all night didn't you?" He asked.

"Well with you being so stubborn I had to trick you somehow. After all Boris I always get what I want." He was in a playful mood.

"You're too spoilt."

Yuuri grinned even more at Boris's last comment he liked this little chit chat but boredom was starting to take over his mind. Yuuri had a short attention span and got bored easily.

"Enough chit chat Boris." He rasped. He lowered himself towards Boris' face about to deliver his attack. Boris on the other hand looked absolutely horrified at the nearing redhead. He tensed up as Yuuri's red lips crushed against his own. He felt like a deer caught a head light but in his case a Russian kiss.

Yuuri ended the one-way kiss much his disappointment, but none the less he had kissed the pale green-eyed one. His mission was complete.

"So was that so bad?" He asked him teasingly.

Boris could feel eyes of most of the guests who hadn't left and humiliation swallowed his body. He felt his cheeks burning up and knew his cheeks were now a sunburn red colour plus the bridge of his nose.

"You've humiliated me!" He hissed, angry with the redhead.

"You'll get over it." He threw the twig away. "Anyway its Christmas Day now what you got me?" He was like an excited child. But then this guy had been known to have constant sugar rushes without the sugar.

"Nothing." Boris muttered, freeing his arms at last only to fold them.

Yuuri let him sit up but remained to stay on his lap. "Ohhhh?" He pouted his purple orbs all puppy dog like. "But I got you something."

"Like what?" Boris muttered resting on his arms spread behind him.

"MEEEEE!" As soon as he'd practically sat up he hand landed on the floor again with a Yuuri squeezing the dear life out of him. Yuuri had literally thrown himself on the taller Russian.

"Like every year!" Boris grumbled.

"You know you really do make a kawaii couple." Rei leant over the hugging Russians- well Yuuri hugging Boris.

"That's why Boris is my boyfriend." The redhead nuzzled Boris' chest and Boris just put his arms around his eccentric boyfriend.

Rei just smiled as Kai put his arm around his own koi. He then kissed Rei's forehead.

At last I've finally finished it! w00t! Well Belated Merry Christmas and New Year everyone! I know I'm nearly a month over due but I had a problem with getting this down before Christmas, I lost my Internet so I wasn't able to finish it or post it up.

But I really liked this idea so I thought id finish it and stick it up! So I hoped you enjoy! I dunno if I made you all think they weren't together when they really were but that was what I was hoping for. Well I have a Valentines fic to put up around that date and yes that's all ready finished so that will be on time! Well I've said enough! Please leave a review as to what you think!


End file.
